Chucking Coffee
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Based on the episode 'Digby Dog' where Serena lost it with Edward but with a bit of my own take it. Just a funny one shot haha please read and review (: xx


**A/N: OK so as I've said to RenaGraceSx once I thought it would've been hilarious if when Serena yelled at Edward she had a coffee in her hand and chucked it over him…I can't resist writing my own take on it so here's some comedy for you (:. Xx Italics means the words they used in the show and also I know she doesn't have a coffee with her but it's just a bit of fun (:. **

Edward walked into Serena's AAU office just as she finished talking to Jenny her PA on the phone, he was smiling and Serena looked down to find him holding his work holdall, "_Where are you going_?" Serena asked Edward she looked at him annoyed.

"_Shifts over taxi then train to pool harbour, see you Friday,_" Edward waved his hand but was cut off by Serena waving her index finger at him.

"_No, no, no, no, no," _she walked towards him arms folded, "_You are not walking out on this mess," _Serena finished sounding annoyed.

Edward looked momentarily confused, "_OK," _he then placed his holdall onto the chair, considering it was best to do as Serena says considering she held his pay check and if he was to gain any work relationship with her, this was the answer.

"_We're going to go with your plan B epidural," _Serena turned to face Edward arms still folded her, Edward had to disagree.

"_Psych said he wasn't ready," _Edward stared at her confusion on his face.

"_Well Psych will have to have to make him ready," _Serena answered back to him in a patronising tone, she picked up her coffee from the table, _"Don't worry we should be done by bedtime," _Edward recognized this tone it was her tone, that she saved especially for conversations about 'Milly, Molly, Mandy', _"I'm sure 'Milly, Molly, Mandy' can keep your supper warm," _And there it was the tone he didn't like, she turned from him arms still folded her coffee cup still in her hand.

"_Well actually she's working tonight," _Edward looked down at the floor then directed his eyes to Serena again, Malik came walking through the door, his bright orange stethoscope around his neck.

"_Good news I think the WBCs are rising," _he looked at Serena then Edward, "_We might be able to hold off," _Malik nodded and walked away.

Edward made a face and shrugged his shoulders and walked out, knowing far too well Serena was not going to like this, _"I don't trust his so called 'carers' to manage the infection," _Serena stormed ahead Edward followed with Malik in tow, _"Delaying and sending him back is a potential death sentence," _Serena walked towards the desk.

"_He'll freak out," _Edward pointed out.

"_Not if we support him," _Serena turned to Edward anger in her voice and Edward heard the tone rising, "_That's all Sharon will be doing anyway." _Edward leant against the desk inside he was beginning to feel annoyed by the tantrum she was throwing.

"_I really feel Psych should sign it off first," _Edward finalised his point and Serena looked at him anger was written all over her face, and the temptation of chucking her coffee all over him was growing rapidly she sighed heavily.

"_I agree with Edward what's the rush?"_ Malik asked and Serena looked at him angrily Malik looked Serena he stood up straight, _"Why the rush?"_

"_Because she likes to have things her own way," _Edward said to Malik he turned his head a bit to smile but was cut off.

"_Shut up, shut up!" _Serena finally snapped and Edward looked at her taken aback by her sudden reaction, the temptation overgrew her dignity and common sense, she took the lid off her coffee and chucked it over Edward, everyone jumped as she snapped but also looked shocked as the boiling hot substance hit his face, shirt, trousers and also some of it landed on his hair, Edward kept his stare on her but looked shocked himself as he half stood and sat with coffee dripping off him, "_How dare you come to my place of work and under mind me!" _Serena had lost it and everyone looked terrified she had never lost it like that before, only she had gone mad at Chantelle once which made the poor nurse run out crying and she ranted to Ric about how her mother had received shoddy treatment, but never had she chucked anything over someone unless for fun. She breathed in and out, and in and out. The lift beeped Malik looked over.

Edward raised his hand as to say 'calm down' but he couldn't take himself seriously right now no one could, because he had just been put his place by his ex who clearly still holds the reigns and was dripping in coffee; thank god Jac wasn't down there, _"I was out of order," _Edward admitted he used his free hard to try and dry his shirt, _"I'm sorry," _he held his hand out still and saw Serena still breathing heavily, looking livid.

"_Hi," _Jenny walked out the lift to the scene she had her latte in her hand and she had brought two in case Serena needed another, "I thought you might want another," Jenny held the coffee cup up. Serena composed herself realising what a sceptical she had just made of herself.

"_Jenny we'll have to rain check," _Serena noticed how her voice tone sounded: ashamed and embarrassed, _"But don't worry head count is top of my agenda." _Serena said the last bit slightly high pitched.

Jenny placed the spare cup on the desk and smiled, _"No problem," _she turned away and walked back to the lift.

Malik handed Edward some paper towels, "Here you might want to dry off," Malik leant back on the desk.

"Yeah I just might need to do that," Edward eyed Serena but not with annoyance or anger, it was a slight spark that only her chucking coffee over him, right in the middle of a busy ward, could make him feel something for her, "Luckily this isn't dry clean only."

"_Now," _Serena swallowed her pride and looked at them in the eye seriously, _"Can we get the patient consented and prepped again," _Serena still heard the tone of embarrassment in her voice, she looked up at Malik and Edward, _"Or do I have to get another team?" _Finally her terrifying tone returned and she looked at Edward and he swore for a second he saw actual flames burning in her eyes, _"I hear Michael's out of theatre."_

Malik was not going to miss out on an opportunity to operate on some gangrene he loved the stuff, _"Look I'm happy to do it," _he clapped his hands together.

Serena didn't turned her head but she moved her eyes to the right to get an answer off Edward, he just nodded and turned his head to the right, _"Execellent," _and there the ashamed tone was returning, Serena then turned on her heel, _"Thank you," _Serena walked away bright red in the face, feeling a dozen eyes on her. What did she expect? Not only had she lost it, she had also chucked coffee over her ex and made herself look like a spoilt brat who doesn't like not getting her own way and no way was she going to be able to live this down.

"Woah," Malik said to Edward, "Now what the bloody hell was that?"

"Serena Campbell angry," Edward answered he used the other spare towels to dry his shirt, "Very…very, angry."

"I'm sorry did I just see right?" Harry asked, "Did Ms Campbell just chuck coffee over you?"

"You saw correct," Edward then checked if the cost was clear and burst into laughter, "Did you see her face? I haven't seen her that angry since I got us lost driving up to Edinburgh now that was anger."

"I'm sorry I have to ask," Sacha nosed himself in, "But did Serena just chuck coffee all over you?"

"Yes she did," Edward was still laughing.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything like that…but she's actually quite attractive when angry," Michael was out of theatre and needed a breather just after that disaster with 'Charlie' upstairs, "Oh, oh, oh, you made Rena angry," Michael sat on the desk turned himself facing twelve o'clock and jumped down, "Good luck in theatre with her."

"I actually used to say she was cute when angry," Edward said, "But I have to agree on you with that one Michael…and thank you I'm going to need it," Edward tapped Malik on the shoulder, "Let's get ready before we're killed, buried and eaten by worms."

"With you on that one," Malik followed Edward.

**A/N: So I know that didn't happen but I just needed to write that (: let me know what you think xx Just to clarify I watched the episode on Youtube and observed it well I didn't memorise it off by heart ha. **


End file.
